


Accepting the Darkness

by Spiders_In_My_Coffee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Conflict Resolution, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being a Jerk, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiders_In_My_Coffee/pseuds/Spiders_In_My_Coffee
Summary: Virgil is still hanging out with the dark sides, perhaps as a bit more than friends.This is affecting Thomas, as the dark sides are in the light side of the Mindscape.How will they deal with their relationship being forced to the surface?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Prologue)

# Prologue

Thomas was worried. He had noticed something about himself since he had accepted Deceit- No, not Deceit, Janus. He was worried about something he had noticed since accepting Janus. The snake had a name now. 

Anyways, back to the problem at hand. It was easier for Thomas to lie, and he had been doing so without thinking as if being influenced by the deceiver. He had lied to Joan, Talyn, Quil, and several others, about a varying degree of topics.

Honestly, it was worrying. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am new to AO3, so any tips and constructive criticism are very welcome!)


	2. Chapter One - Virgil's Room

# Virgil's Room

# 

Virgil was sitting on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr without putting much of his focus into the action. Instead, he was much more focused on the other two sides in the room, both of which were most definitely  _ not  _ allowed to be there, according to some of the other light sides.

Janus was sleeping next to his legs, curled into a ball, and covered in a blanket, almost like he was burrowing for warmth. Remus was sprawled at the foot of the bed on his back, fiddling with a knife and a doll, similar to the ones he had given Thomas in his video. 

Remus looked up when he sensed Virgil’s staring, smiling at the anxious trait. Virgil returned the smile, putting his phone down as Remus sat up, making the knife and doll disappear before moving to be next to Janus, pressing himself against the cold-blooded side as he pulled Virgil down into a lying position, on his side and pressed against the snake. 

Virgil smiled, holding Janus close as he shifted himself closer to Remus, relishing in the warmth and comfort, an odd thing to receive from the intrusive side from literally anyone else’s point of view other than Janus, as he relaxed against his mattress. 

Janus pulled his blanket closer to himself, relaxing as well at the added warmth. Virgil kissed the top of the half snake’s head, then sat up slightly to lean over and peck Remus’s lips, before laying against the sheets again, allowing himself to just enjoy the other’s presence.


	3. Chapter Two - Summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter Two)

# Summoned

Janus was jerked awake by what felt like a tugging in his stomach, the only warning he got before he was summoned into the living room of his creator’s house, his blanket still draped over his shoulders as he was put into Patton’s usual spot in front of the blinds. Janus blinked owlishly, his foggy brain trying to catch up to the sudden change in surroundings. 

Thomas stood in his usual spot, facing away from the snake, towards Logan. Logan seemed to notice him, giving him a passive nod before returning to his conversation with Thomas.

“Thomas, you are concerned about lying, yes?” Upon receiving a confused nod from said person, Logan made a gesture towards Janus. 

“Perhaps you should ask Janus about it then, as that is his domain.”

Thomas nodded again, turning his head to look towards the snake, who gripped at his blanket, still confused upon the exact reason he was summoned. Thomas seemed somewhere between upset and worried, his eyebrows scrunched slightly, and his mouth set in a small frown. Logan had sunk out, having decided he was no longer needed.

Thomas looked at Janus for a moment, before speaking. “Do you know why I’ve been lying more?” 

Upon hearing the question, Janus shook his head, a lie easily slipping off his tongue. “No, I don’t. Now, may I please go back to my nap? I was warm for once.” Janus’s voice had a slight hiss as he glared lightly at Thomas, making himself seem simultaneously aggravated, and exhausted.

Thomas nods after a second, stepping back slightly upon hearing the hiss, almost as if not expecting it. Janus goes to sink out, disappearing back to Virgil’s room, trying to ignore his quickened heartbeat from the worry in his chest.


	4. Chapter Three - Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter three)

# Caught

Remus and Virgil were acutely aware of Janus’s worry, although Janus had brushed it off as nothing. The deceptive trait had huddled himself under the blankets and refused to come out from under the fabric. 

Remus had bugged him for a while but ultimately gave up to cuddle close to the ball of anxious snake.

Virgil had flopped across the foot of the bed and pulled out his phone, not wanting to feed into Janus's anxiety.

The trio was startled out of hiding by a knock on the door, accompanied by a certain prince barging in two seconds later. “Hey Emo Nightmare, can you read over this script-” 

Roman froze after seeing Janus and Remus in the room, along with Virgil. His expression quickly morphed into a mix of anger and confusion.  Virgil seemed to be both trying to usher Roman out and explain, his words coming out as stammered nonsense. 

Janus had sunk out to his room, very obviously not wanting to deal with the angered prince, while Remus had just frozen, unsure what to do, before copying Janus and sinking out.


	5. Chapter Four - Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter four)

# Out

Roman seemed more angry than confused now, glaring at Virgil. “So, you’ve been working with _them_? How could you?! I trusted you, Anxiety!”

Virgil hissed quietly, still trying to explain and get Roman out. His voice had amplified from his nerves, now layered and echoing. “I-I just… They’re my.. **_Get out of my room_ **!”

A wave of anxiety crashed through the room, forcing the prince to retreat to the hallway. 

Roman promptly turned and ran, no doubt going to tell Patton and Logan his ‘discovery’.


End file.
